


Sisters

by shiningvioletskies



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017), Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll (TV 2015), Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningvioletskies/pseuds/shiningvioletskies
Summary: Somehow, this felt right. This was where they were meant to be.Oneshots about the Liz Gillies Cinematic Universe, because her TV characters are so similar and the idea of them as siblings has stuck itself in my mind.
Relationships: Ava Delany/Johnny Rock, Gigi/Davvy O'Dell, Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby sees Fallon in Australia three times. Kind of. 
> 
> Kirby and Fallon centric. Very angsty moments and very soft moments. Mostly Firby, but Jori & Davigi mentioned :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but i love this So Much

The first time it happened, Kirby was only fifteen. She didn't recognize the girl at first. Her hair was dark and it had pops of color throughout it. Her Fallon would never dye her hair. At least, that's what she thought. 

But nevertheless, when the girl turned, Kirby's breath hitched. She was sure that it was Fallon's face. Before she could run across the street to gather her girl in her arms and never let her go again, though, a group of teenagers she didn't recognize walked out of the coffee shop the girl was standing in front of, led by a gorgeous brunette. The brunette handed the girl (not Fallon, Kirby was realizing) a coffee cup. Not-Fallon smiled and wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. Kirby's heart sank. Not-Fallon didn't let go of the brunette as the group walked down the block and out of sight, the two of them trailing behind. 

The second time it happened, Kirby was twenty. She'd almost forgotten about the first girl. Almost. When she saw Fallon's face this time, though, it all came rushing back. The excitement. The confusion. The disappointment. Still, she couldn't stop herself from getting her hopes up. 

The girl looked a lot like the last one. Leather jacket, dark hair. This one clearly had found a love for flat irons, though, and she didn't have a pierced eyebrow. 

Kirby felt her heart breaking all over again when she saw a group turn the corner, saw a middle aged man wrap his arm around the girl, heard a blonde woman call her Gigi. She didn't hear anything else they said. Her heart was pounding. She ran. 

The third time it happened, she was twenty-three. She saw both girls at the same time. The first girl, Not-Fallon, still had the brunette clinging to her. (The brunette seemed familiar, but she was too distracted to place her.) The second girl, Gigi, she thought, was with someone new. A girl now. Younger than the man from last time. (She seemed familiar, too.) Kirby knew this time that they weren't her Fallon, but her heart was still exploding. 

She ran home and sobbed into her pillow. She stayed in her apartment for days. She thought about her dad. About her friends back home. About Fallon. Her heart broke over and over again. 

When she got the invitation to the wedding, her heart caught in her throat. She didn't know why the hell she was even invited, considering she wasn't exactly well-liked by the Carringtons (and Steven was never her friend) but she knew she had to go anyway. This was her shot. She wasn't going back to Australia this time. She was going home and this time she wasn't leaving. 

Being at the manor felt weird. She felt like she was twelve again, like she'd be yanked away at any moment. No way to get back to Fallon. To apologize. To say goodbye. But she wouldn't let that happen this time. She wasn't a kid anymore. 

The house seemed suspiciously empty. Quiet. It was never like this when she was a kid. Still, she sat on her suitcases and waited in the foyer. She couldn't just wander around. She felt out of place. 

Her dad was the one to find her. She wasn't exactly over the moon. It was his fault she'd had to leave in the first place. She smirked at the shock on his face, the guilt in his voice. At least he knew he'd fucked up. She convinced her to tell her where everyone else (importantly, Fallon) was and left him standing there. 

The fire was blazing already when she got there. She screamed in horror. She couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening. She tried to run towards the building, the only thought on her mind saving Fallon, but someone held her back. She didn't know who. She collapsed and sobbed and called out for Fallon. For Blake. For Alexis. Over and over and over. She needed to get them out. To get Fallon out. 

When the flaming door burst open, she thought she was dreaming. There was Fallon, stumbling out, Blake holding her up. She sprinted across the lawn and called out for the other girl. Fallon looked up in recognition, but she seemed confused. That voice had been gone for a while. But then she turned her head, and their eyes locked. And now Fallon was calling for her, too. Running to her. They slammed into each other and Fallon broke down in tears, Kirby holding her up as the other girl whispered her name over and over like a prayer. She would never let go again. 

When Fallon woke up in the hospital and saw Kirby asleep in the chair next to her bed, she figured this was heaven. When she woke Kirby up and asked if she was dead, the other girl laughed. God, she'd missed that laugh. 

She pouted when Kirby wouldn't hug her, saying she didn't want to disturb any wires or hurt her at all. She tried to be upset when Kirby wouldn't let her work, but rest meant more time with the redhead, and she wouldn't complain about that. 

They talked about everything. There were lots of tears. Kirby moved into the room next to hers, but she was always in Fallon's room anyway. Fallon told her about Jeff and Liam and Culhane. Kirby cried for an hour when she found out about the kidnapping. 

After a month, Kirby finally kissed Fallon. She'd been waiting years. She wasn't going to wait any longer. They went out the rest of that day. Hid in the woods like they were kids again. Had a picnic by the lake. At dinner, they ate upstairs, away from the world for the rest of the night, just wanting to be with each other. They held each other as they slept, and they both finally knew what home felt like.

When Fallon found the documents and the photos in the locked drawer in Blake's office, her world came crashing down. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. That night, she cried into Kirby's chest until she fell asleep, the other girl watching over her. 

In the morning, she snuck back into the office and got the papers. She brought them to her room and showed them to Kirby. She watched as Kirby read over the documents, recognition and understanding crossing her face. Maybe even relief. 

Kirby telling her about Australia, about Gigi and Not-Fallon, helped. Kirby said she was glad she wasn't going crazy. And then she pulled out her laptop and searched for the girls. Promised Fallon she'd find her sisters. Her parents. 

Fallon cried at the airport, before they even got on the plane. She'd refused to take the jet. This wasn't about Blake, this was her life. Her family. Maybe she'd finally find people who cared. 

Kirby held her hand the whole flight. She didn't let go when they landed. They kept grasping onto each other until they were outside the loft door. Fallon's heart almost broke when she heard yelling inside. This was supposed to be different. But she kept holding on to Kirby, her lifeline, and banged on the door. 

The yelling didn't stop. The door swung open, though, and now Fallon was staring at almost a mirror image of herself. The hair was darker and Fallon would never wear those clothes, but that was definitely her face. 

The other girl (Gigi, Kirby had said), stared at her for a moment. She looked back into the apartment and yelled above them all to shut the hell up. She turned back to Fallon and stuck her hand out. Fallon shook it, clearly nervous. Kirby could feel her shaking. 

Gigi let them in, and Kirby recognized all the faces she'd seen the first time the other girl had shown up in Australia, plus the girl from the second time. They all stared at the two newcomers, clearly shocked at their Gigi's face on another girl. 

Kirby pulled Fallon further into the loft before wrapping an arm around her protectively. She introduced herself and explained how they'd gotten there, how they'd found out about Gigi. Everyone else in the room seemed to have forgotten their fight from before, which calmed Fallon down considerably. Gigi seemed upset, but who wouldn't be? She picked up her phone and started dialing, despite the protests of the couple next to her (Johnny and Ava. Her dad...Fallon's dad. And her almost stepmom). She walked into her room and closed the door, but they could still hear her arguing. Kirby picked up the word "mom." 

When Gigi came back out, she seemed calmer. She greeted Fallon properly, now that they were both less in shock, and they hugged each other tight. Then Fallon hugged Johnny and Ava. She tried to fight back her tears, but they came spilling out. This was the home she was looking for. 

Gigi told them that it was good they'd gone there first, because Jade was in town with her girlfriend who was on tour, who was a singer, so they wouldn't have found her in LA. She explained how she'd met Jade after a picture she'd posted of herself had blown up her Twitter account, and Jade's girlfriend Tori had seen it. How she'd talked to her mom, Cat, about it and she'd told her there were only two of them. How she wouldn't contact Johnny so she couldn't raise them together all by herself. How Cat had done okay raising her, but she was done and Ava was her mom now. 

When Jade and Tori showed up two hours later, there were lots of tears. Fallon didn't quite fit in with her sisters. Their dyed black hair and dark clothes and heavy eyeliner were a stark contrast from Fallon's highlighted light brown and designer dress and perfect contour. But somehow, this felt right. This was where they were meant to be. 

After Gigi's band left for the night, she kicked out her parents too. Fallon could talk to them more in the morning. The three sisters settled in the living room with their girlfriends and turned on a movie. Some old black & white thing that Tori, Davvy, and Kirby didn't know. But Fallon, Gigi, and Jade did, so it was okay. 

Fallon smiled, leaning into Kirby. She was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might turn into a two-shot if i decide to write jade and gigi meeting, idk


End file.
